


Boys in Buses

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Anniversary, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Some Fluff, Surprises, lots of smut, probably very light honestly, skippus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: It's Mark and Matt's second anniversary and Matt is upset that he's going to miss it because of Alkaline Trio's tour.





	Boys in Buses

He couldn’t help but grin stupidly as he watched his lover perform from backstage. Though, it was a strange sight to behold as well. He was so used to having Matt next to him on stage, playing their songs together. But tonight, he was back on stage with Alkaline Trio and Mark was more than content soaking up the mesmerizing frontman. He was even more pleased that said frontman had no idea that he was there. It was their 2-year anniversary and Matt had called a few weeks ago, a crying mess, telling Mark that they had to cancel their date because he had forgotten the beginning of a small tour he had put together with Dan and Derek started on it. Mark had softly told him that it was okay and to stop being so upset, that they could go out and do something afterwards. Though, knowing Matt he knew it wouldn’t do much to make him feel better.

So as Alkaline Trio finished their set, the next band ready to come out on stage, Mark sped-walked to the singer’s dressing room to surprise him, and surprised he was. As Matt entered he slung his guitar carefully off his shoulder, putting it back on his stand before walking to the small bathroom located in the corner. As he entered, Mark jumped out from behind the door causing Matt to fall backwards on his ass. Mark burst out into laughter as he outstretched his arms to help the fallen man up. “Mark?! Mark what the hell are you doing here?!” Matt asked, gripping the other’s arms, now upright again, his voice full of glee. “I wanted to come see my baby play in his band! It is our anniversary after all and I couldn’t have you spend it all alone, now could I?” He asked in reply, smiling as Matt launched himself into his embrace.

Hearing all the commotion, Dan and Derek came through the door, making sure that Matt was alright. “Oh get a room you two.” Derek joked. “Oh how original, and excuse me? We do have a room you’re just intruding in it.” Matt replied laughing. Dan and Derek smiled at seeing their friend so happy. He had been down the past couple of days thinking he wouldn’t get to see his boyfriend today. Little did Matt knew they had collaborated with Mark for this occasion. They said their goodbyes and walked out the door but not before Derek informed Matt that the buses were moving out soon. “I’m sorry we can’t really spend much time together… I’m gonna miss you, but I’ll be back in two weeks.” Matt said, trying to convince himself it was gonna be okay being away from Mark so long more than doing it for the other.

Mark smiled and kissed one of Matt’s ears, causing him to turn red instantly being a sensitive spot for him. “Who said we couldn’t?” Mark asked still smiling. “Didn’t you hear Derek? Buses are leaving soon, I kinda have to be on mine.” Matt replied. “I know, but not without me you’re not.” Mark stated, turning Matt a bit by his shoulder to show him a suitcase standing next to a body mirror that was mounted on the wall. “…You aren’t…”

“Oh but I am!” Mark started snickering and Matt excitedly draped his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “I could never have asked for a better man in all of my dreams.” Matt replied, fat, hot tears rolled down his reddened cheeks, not caring to show his emotions. “Aw, baby don’t cry! You’re supposed to be happy!” Mark said damn well knowing he was. That earned him a playful jab in the ribs with Matt’s index and middle finger. “Ass.” He said, crinkling up his nose at Mark. “But is it a nice one?” Mark said turning his head to try and look at his backside in the mirror. Matt broke into a cackle, a trace amount of spittle flying out and hitting Mark in the face who just laughed along with him. “Now come on Matty, don’t wanna be late.” He said grabbing the handle on his suitcase. Matt grabbed his small bag that he had brought into the venue with him and the two men headed out to the buses.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually here.” Matt said as they boarded his personal tour bus that Mark had already shared with him so many times. “I’m not. This is just a fever dream you’re having.” Mark giggled out. Matt rolled his eyes lightheartedly and tossed his bag onto the black leather couch before helping Mark take his suitcase into the back. They were now standing by Matt’s bed, Matt having Mark pressed up against the wall. “If this is a fever dream I hope it’s a lucid one.” He commented, his lips moving with the words right against Mark’s neck. The other man let his eyes flutter shut, relishing the warm and slightly minty, due to spray Matt used before going on stage, breath cascade over his skin. Mark bit his bottom lip and pressed his hands against Matt’s chest, trying to walk him backwards to the bed.

His efforts were aided by the bus lurching forwards, signaling they were on the move to the next state over. They both fell, bouncing slightly off the cushy mattress, Mark on top. “Well hello there.” Matt snickered and hooked his arms beneath Mark’s, squirming backwards to get them both in the middle of the bed. Once situated, Mark claimed Matt’s mouth with his own, delving his tongue right it. Matt’s jaw went slack and he sighed letting Mark do whatever he pleased, right away giving in to his advances. He could already feel himself growing hard within the confine of his skinny jeans. He could tell Mark was too, feeling him press and rub it into his thigh. Matt could also feel as Mark’s lips quirked up into a smile as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Happy anniversary baby.” He said, sitting back on his calves to remove his shirt, letting the ice cream covered octopus attire fall to the floor. He then leaned back over Matt, resting on both his elbows. Matt took to smoothing his palms down the expanse of Mark’s shirtless torso. For a guy who’s almost fifty, Matt couldn’t help but think Mark still looked breath taking. “Watcha staring at? Am I getting fat?” Mark asked looking down at his slight pudge. Matt snorted and pulled him down so that their bodies were flush together. “No you old fool. I just like looking at you. How about you take more off so I can look some more?” Matt replied.

A small blush crept up on Mark’s cheeks as he nodded. He got up carefully since the bus was moving to stand and stripping off the rest of his clothes. “It’s no fun if I’m the only one naked.” He said motioning for Matt to come sit at the edge of the bed. He sat up and scooted to Mark, already lifting his shirt up and over his head. Mark took it upon himself to unbutton, unzip, and shimmy Matt’s skinnies off his lean legs revealing red lace panties. Mark raised his eyebrows up in aw, taking time to drink up the sight of Matt’s erection straining against them, a small damp spot at the waist line. “Excited, are we?” Mark asked cupping Matt through the lingerie. Matt moaned at the feeling of the soft silk sliding against his sensitive cock. “I think I’ll leave these on.” Mark smirked.

Matt rolled back until he was in the middle again, Mark quick to press himself back into his lover. “Mmmm so soft.” He said as he rubbed his bare cock against the silk panties. Matt gasped and the damp spot grew as more pre-cum dribbled from the aroused man. “Like that?” He asked, earning an eager nod from Matt. “Good boy.” Again Matt gasped and his senses seemed to all be overwhelmed by Mark. His touch, his scent, his voice, protruding into every cell. “Are you going to be good for me, Matthew?” Mark asked. “Y-yessir!” Matt was quick to answer.

Mark then ran his tongue along the outside of Matt’s ear, taking a few moments to gently suck on the lobe. “To make sure you will, why don’t you get the cuffs?” Mark instructed. Mark leaned to the side so that Matt could roll to the edge and reach into the bedside drawer. He brought out a small tube of lube, a pair of steel handcuffs, and a key that went to them. He gave all three to Mark and got on his knees, facing away from him. Matt was usually a very handsy person during his sexual encounters. He and Mark had experimented before that if you take that part of stimulation away from him, then he becomes much more sensitive to everything else that Mark does to him. Plus, Matt would never claim not to be a bit kinky. Just ask his friend Mike.

Mark took one of Matt’s hands in his own, carefully slotting his wrist into one cuff and then doing the same with the other. “Sure you want it like this tonight?” Mark asked just to know for sure that Matt was okay with how things were progressing. “Yessir. This is good.” Matt said, clearly already in his subspace. Mark smiled gently and nibbled gently at the nape of Matt’s neck. “That’s a boy.” He said before placing a hand on the back of Matt’s neck, bending him over so his ass was in the air and his cheek against the pillows at the head of the bed.

He ran his hands over Matt’s round, perky ass, teasing his hole through his panties. Muffled mewling could be heard, echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Thank god this section of the bus was closed off from the rest, lest the poor driver get an ear full. Mark ran a thumb over the thin cleft one last time before pulling the skimpy material to the side. Instead, he used his tongue to tease poor Matthew who had since turned into a whimpering mess, daring not to beg Mark for more knowing that if he rushed the other man he’d get nothing.

“Matthew? Aren’t you going to ask something of me? Don’t you want me to just slide myself inside of you? You’re being so quiet baby boy.” Mark said. He had stopped torturing the other man and was now just sitting behind him stroking his own cock that had started to ache with need. Matt stayed silent, again, knowing better. “It’s okay to voice what you want Matthew, you’re allowed. This isn’t a trick.” Mark said, placing a warm hand on Matt’s hip making him jump.

“Please Sir… I want to feel you…” Matt said, almost shyly. “Feel me how?” Mark asked, teeth worrying at his bottom lip in anticipation. “I want to feel your thick cock inside of my ass…” Matt complied, answering. “See? Just do as I ask and you’ll get what you want.” Mark said. A click was heard and Mark squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. Not stopping to warm it a bit in his hands first, he just pressed a slicked finger into Matt. The intrusion made him moan and push his hips back a bit seeking out more. “Be patient now Matthew.” Mark warned. The other man automatically, holding his breath for more. Mark continued to wiggle his finger inside as he pressed a second in, followed by a third knowing Matt could take it. He repeatedly thrusted them in and out as fast as his arm would allow. Matt’s voice was turning hoarse as he couldn’t stay quiet from the pleasure and a slight amount of drool was hanging from his lip. His thighs slipped and spread out more, causing his face to press harder into the mattress below, arms still bound behind his back. He tried to scoot his knees back up but with Mark fingering him so harshly he couldn’t force his body to even move of its own accord anymore.

And all of a sudden, those fingers were taken away, leaving Matt completely empty and wanting. He let out a high-pitched whine and Mark grabbed him by his inner thighs, getting him into the position he wanted. “There you go.” He said caressing the long expanse of Matt’s back. “I’m pushing in now Matthew.” He said pulling the lace to the side again, his cock penetrating the other man easily. “So tight baby. I love it.” He said. Matt just whimpered in response feeling full again, almost too full. Mark gripped Matt by his hips and used him to help force himself forward, driving himself further into him. “Tell me what you need Matty. Tell me what you can’t live without.” Mark said letting his dominant side show a bit more.

“C-can’t live without..,” He paused to let out a moan “You… Can’t live without your cock…” He managed to get out. “My little slut.” Mark whispered, leaning down into Matt’s ear. He then moved one hand off of Matt’s hips and grabbed onto the cuffs, surely digging into flesh of Matt’s wrists now. But he knew he would like it. Matt was panting now and his breath kept hitching, getting caught in his throat. His orgasm took him by surprise just as Mark had earlier. He had felt it building up but had gone numb at Mark’s relentless thrusting. He trembled and whined, cum now smeared across his belly and below him on the sheets. Mark muttered encouraging words and endearments to him as he could feel his own nearing. Matt’s tightening walls only spurred him on more.

“Gonna be a good boy and let me finish inside?” He asked, slowing only for a moment in case Matt honest to god did not feel like cleaning up that mess later. “P-please!” He rasped out. “That’s what I thought.” Mark replied, picking the pace back up. Only a moment later he released his seed deep inside of his lover, giving his ass a few good smacks and pulling so hard on the cuffs that Matt had to arch his back, lifting his chest from the bed. A small cry of pain escaped his lips, his softening cock twitching at the sensation. Mark slumped over top of him, finally letting go of his hip that was sure to be bruised as well as his wrists.

He pulled out and rolled to his right to grab the key. He unlocked the handcuffs and unclasped each of them. He spent a few seconds on each of Matt’s wrist rubbing them to make sure he hadn’t actually done damage. Though they had turned a light shade of purple. “Oh you were so good for me Matthew. My good boy.” He said gathering the singer into his arms. Matt mewled and nuzzled against Mark’s chest. “Do I have you back yet? Or you still coming down to me baby?” He asked knowing sometimes Matt really went deep into his space. “I’m here Mark.” He replied, taking a deep breath to inhale Mark’s musk that was only increased by what they had just done. “You enjoying your anniversary?” Mark asked. “Oh most definitely.”


End file.
